Lee-Kaimo
by Krista the Saiyan
Summary: A woman from Vegeta's past comes to Earth, Vegeta is torn between his past and present life. Man, I suck at summaries.
1. Default Chapter

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. This story is merely for my amusement. The only thing I own is the saiyan woman.

****

Lee-Kaimo

Chapter One

A lone woman dressed in black saiyan armor hovered silently above the Capsule Corp. building. She had long, jet black hair strait down her back and her eyes seemed to be made of obsidian, cold and expressionless. She allowed her long tail to unravel from her narrow waist and sway slowly. She lowered herself gently to ground level. A smile that was almost as empty as her eyes slowly formed on her lips. "Finally," she whispered, "I have found you."

"Dad, can I go to Goten's house?" The small lavender-haired boy looked hopefully up at Vegeta as he waited for his father's answer.

"What makes you think I'll allow you go to that commoner's home?" Vegeta said with a sneer, "But, if you must see that annoying little brat, he can come here."

"But Goten doesn't know how to fly yet."

"Well, that's his problem then, isn't it?" With that, Vegeta walked out the door to go train. Halfway to the gravity machine, he became aware of a strange ki from somewhere in the yard. He quickly turned in the direction it seemed to be coming from. He saw something that he never expected to see again in his life. A saiyan woman. A saiyan woman who looked very familiar.

"Greetings, Vegeta. I was wondering when you would notice me."

Shocked as he was, Vegeta managed to ask her, "Who are you and how do you know my name?"

At that question, the woman smiled. "You are Prince Vegeta of the saiyan race, destined to inherit the throne and become King, or you would have until Lord Freiza destroyed Planet Vegeta and nearly wiped out our race."

"You haven't answered my question. Answer me." Vegeta demanded.

"I choose not to answer that right now."

"If you truly are a saiyan, you will answer to your Prince."

"If you need to know who I am that badly, you will learn to be patient. Meet me here tomorrow night. Perhaps I will be ready to tell you then," the woman smiled coldly and flew away after saying that.

Vegeta watched her retreating form until it was a mere speck in the sky. He shook his head in amazment and muttered, "I have to tell Bulma."

"What do you mean, another saiyan? I thought you and Goku were the last ones," Bulma said in wonder.

"Obviously I was wrong. Another did survive, although I'm not sure how. And Kakarrot does not count because he's dead."

"Maybe you should challenge her to a fight if she still doesn't want to tell you who she is. If she wins…"

"Which is impossible." interrupted Vegeta with a smirk on his face.

"It's not polite to interrupt people, Vegeta. As I was saying, _if_ she wins, she never has to tell you anything. If you win, she tells you who she is and how she survived," Bulma finished with a triumphant look on her face.

"Fine. I miss fighting. I almost hope she doesn't tell."

The next night…

"Alright, woman. Where are you hiding?" said a very bored Vegeta.

"Right behind you."

Vegeta almost jumped in surprise. How did she get behind him without him noticing? "Finally. Are you ready to tell me who you are or do I have to beat it out of you?"

"It is unwise to threaten someone who is stronger than you. You should know that," the woman stated, "But if you wish to fight, I will."

"Fine. If I win, you tell me everything I wish to know about you. If you win, you can have whatever you want that I can give you." Vegeta got into a fighting stance and prepared to fight. The woman did the same, but with more ease than Vegeta could ever hope to do.

He flew at her and aimed a punch strait at her face, and saw her smile coldly right before she disappeared. He stopped in mid air and looked around. She was faster than he thought. Suddenly, he felt her hit him in the middle of his back, shattering his armor. Before he could turn around, she was gone again. In anger, he realized he would have to become a Super Saiyan if he ever wanted to beat her. His hair turned gold and his eyes became blue-green and pupil-less.

"So a weakling like yourself actually managed to become a Super Saiyan."

Vegeta turned and saw her standing in a tree, and his heart nearly stopped in his terror. The reason was because she was a Super Saiyan, and judging by her power level she could kill him with a flick of her wrist if she wished. Then, without warning, she had him in a head lock and from the look on her face, she would break his neck if he attempted to escape.

"After much thought, I have decided to tell you who I am. You will understand with these two words. Flame brain." She let go of him and flew away so fast Vegeta didn't even see a blur.

Vegeta stumbled to the ground struggling to get some air into his lungs. He managed to say one word before passing out, "Lee-Kaimo…"

End of Chapter One

__

This is my first DBZ fan fiction ever, so don't blame me if you don't like it. Read and Review, and maybe throw a few ideas my way? Thanks in advance.

****

-_Krista the Saiyan_


	2. Chapter Two

****

Lee-Kaimo

****

Chapter Two

Lee-Kaimo watched Vegeta fall to the ground after saying her name. Maybe she shouldn't have cut off his air supply. She watched him lay there for a few minutes, then picked him up and flew him to his home, which was fairly close by. She dumped Vegeta into the yard and left before his son could sense her presence. Lee-Kaimo then flew to the cave where she was living at the time. She had to think. Did she do the right thing by telling him who she was? He would most surely come after her, now that he knew she was alive. After all, she was his only true friend on the home world all those years ago. She remembered losing to him on purpose so he would not know of her true strength. She remembered him telling her she was a wimp, but no matter how much he tried to hide it, she knew he loved her like a sister. It was just like him to hide his love for his mate and heir.

Finally, Lee-Kaimo reached her cave. It was empty, except for a sleeping fur, her space pod and some extra armor. She traveled the universe, so she never kept much more than that. Lee-Kaimo sat on a small fur rug and began to meditate. She began to remember her last day on Planet Vegeta…

"Hey Flame brain! Wanna spar?" asked a much younger Lee-Kaimo.

"Why do you bother trying to beat me? I always pound you into the ground," Vegeta said with his usual smirk.

"I know I'll beat you someday, oh all-mighty prince," she said with a hint of sarcasm.

Vegeta was about to say something back when a slave ran up to him and handed him a message from his father.

"Come to the throne room immediately. Lord Frieza wishes to see you."

"I guess I'll see you later, then," muttered Lee-Kaimo, slightly disappointed that she couldn't train with her friend, but meeting Frieza was a great honor.

"Don't worry, Lee-Kaimo. This won't take long. Probably wants to check how strong I am or something. We'll spar later, I promise." Vegeta gave her a rare smile and walked quickly to the throne room, knowing how Frieza hated to be kept waiting.

It was out of pure curiosity that Lee-Kaimo followed him. She had never seen Frieza, and she wanted to know what he wanted with Vegeta. She peaked into the throne room and saw Frieza's top warriors forcing Vegeta into the space ship hold and into Frieza's personal ship. Vegeta didn't want to go. Lee-Kaimo knew this because he was trying to escape without much success. It wasn't until a tall alien with green hair knocked out Vegeta did she get angry. How dare they harm the prince of the saiyan race? She leaped at the alien and punched him as hard as she could in the head. He nearly fell over from the force of the blow, but he was not badly hurt. He turned to face her with murder in his eyes, dropping the unconscious prince. He was about to attack, but Frieza stopped him.

"Zarbon! Did I give you permission to kill her? You could have completely destroyed our peace treaty with the saiyans!" He turned to Lee-Kaimo and asked, "Why did you attack him, girl? He is far stronger than you, and could have killed you easily."

Lee-Kaimo fell to her knees in a bow and said, "I beg your forgiveness, Lord Frieza. Prince Vegeta is my best friend, and it angered me when he was harmed."

Frieza studied her for a few moments and said, without taking his eyes off her, "King Vegeta. I will forgive your race if you allow me to take this child and personally train her. She has more potential for fighting than I have seen in years."

The king forced a smile onto his face and said, "Yes, Frieza. She is yours to do as you wish."

"Excellent. Dodoria, put her into the ship, far from the prince. Oh, and make sure you get her name."

The fat pink thing named Dordoria grabbed Lee-Kaimo's wrist and pulled her to the ship. "Hey, you can let go of me, fatso," she snapped as they walked down endless corridors. He paid no attention to her, but just walked faster. Finally, they reached a room labeled "B-452".

"This will be your room. It has a small training area, a bathroom, and a sleeping area. If you need anything, press the intercom and one of the slaves will help you. And your name?"

"Lee-Kaimo Makashi. What about my training sessions with Frieza?"

"Zarbon or myself will come fetch you. Do you have any idea how lucky you are, girl?" He didn't wait for her answer, but handed her a key-card to her room and left.

Lee-Kaimo went into her room, taking it all in with a glance. The immediate area was obviously a bedroom, with a door on each side of the room. The smaller door most likely led to the bathroom, while the large metal one probably led to the training area. Deciding she was tired, Lee-Kaimo walked to her new bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Hours later, a loud explosion woke her up. She ran to the porthole, and cried out in horror. Her home's single moon was still there, but Planet Vegeta was gone, and her uncle and two cousins, the only family that she had, were most likely dead. 

"Freiza, that was an excellent shot! Couldn't top that one in a million years!" A voice broke Lee-Kaimo out of her shock, and she strained to listen.

"Thank you, Zarbon. It was about time I rid the universe of those useless monkeys."

"I agree, sir. But what about the ones that you let live? They will most likely get in the way," said Zarbon.

Frieza laughed and said, "Perhaps, but that girl may be of use. It isn't everyday that someone gets the best of you, even when your not paying attention." 

Lee-Kaimo didn't hear the rest of the conversation, as they moved out of her hearing range, but she had heard enough to fill her with hate against the evil tyrant, and that planted a seed in her mind. Slowly, every other feeling would wither and die. But it would take time, and it got just that.

As the years past, she threw herself into her training. Every spare moment she would be in her training room, practicing her technique and improving it. In two years, she was able to beat Zarbon with relative ease. At the age of ten, she was stronger than Guldo of the Ginyu Force, so she had few good fights. Eventually, Frieza quit sending his soldiers to their deaths, forcing her to train on her own. 

During that time, Lee-Kaimo attempted to contact Vegeta, but Frieza had taken precautions to prevent that. He was always sending either him or her on purging missions, timing it so only one was on the base planet at a time. But, despite his efforts, Lee-Kaimo saw Vegeta again.

She was seventeen when it happened. Lee-Kaimo had finished a mission a little earlier than usual, and had ducked into a training room to hide from Jeice, who had been hitting on her again. She could have killed him, but it wasn't worth the trouble from Frieza. Hearing a cough behind her, she turned to see a very annoyed prince glaring at her.

As he saw her face, his scowl turned to a look of puzzlement. After staring for a moment, he finally asked, "Who are you? I have never seen you around here before."

Taking a deep breath, Lee-Kaimo said with as little emotion as possible, "My name is of little importance to you, saiyan." It to say the words, but if Vegeta were to believe that she disliked saiyans, it would make things much easier on her. "Saiyans are too weak to act as equals among superior species."

Vegeta merely snorted and said, "If what you say is true, you won't be afraid of a spar against one." With that said, he lowered himself into a challenging stance.

Lee-Kaimo gave him a cool look and said, "You are foolish to think you can beat me, saiyan." Despite her words, she too lowered into a stance. "Why don't you make the first move?" 

End of Chapter Two

__

Sorry it took so long, but I've been busy. I'll try to update more often, at least once a week.

****

-Krista the Saiyan


End file.
